One Week
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: In honor of Klaine's one year anniversary, I will be participating in Klaine week. Here are my submissions, which will be seven drabbles. Each chapter will be the name of a song. Mostly Klaine, but I might include other pairings.
1. Born To Meet You

**Here's my submission for Day one of Klaine week. I do not own Glee, it belongs to Fox. Title of this story is a song by the Barenaked Ladies. The title of the chapter (Born to Meet You) is a song by Kegawa No Maries.**

**Prompt #1: Baby Klaine**

The sun shone brightly and clearly up in the cloudless, perfect blue sky warming the Lima Park goers. People set up picnics on the lush green lawns, some underneath shady trees. In a meadow near a pond sat one Burt Hummel, his lovely wife of three years Elizabeth, and their twenty-three month old son Kurt.

"God, it's so beautiful out here." Elizabeth sighed as she opened some Tupperware of food.

Burt smiled teasingly at his wife. "Yeah, you are."

Elizabeth chuckled at her husband's humor. She crossed her legs indian-style and pulled Kurt into her lap. "All right, sweetie, let's feed you some lunchy."

The more he and his parents ate, and his parents talked and laughed, the more sleepy Kurt was getting. He finally yawned.

"Aww." Elizabeth said softly. She slowly and gently laid Kurt down on the blanket and lay on her side next to him. "I think I might nap a little, too."

Burt smiled and chuckled. "I'll watch over you two."

XX

After what felt like an hour, Kurt woke up and rolled over on his stomach. He saw a pretty butterfly on the edge of the picnic basket, squealed, stood up, and reached out his hand to grab it. The butterfly took off, and Kurt waddled after it, giggling. His shoelace was becoming untied, and he slipped and fell forward, grabbing onto the first thing he felt, which was a stroller. He heard fussing, and clumsily stood to see what it was. It was another baby with messy jet-black hair and brown eyes. Once Kurt looked him in the eye, the baby stopped fussing and smiled. Kurt smiled back and cooed a little. The back haired baby grabbed a little stuffed bird and extended his hand to Kurt.

"Goodness!" A woman wearing a dress exclaimed in dismay. She pulled the stroller back sharply and looked disdainfully at Kurt. "Disgusting thing."

"Funny. I was about to say the same about your outfit." Kurt, who had been knocked down with his bottom lip trembling, looked up to see his mother looking angry with her hands on her hips. She bent down to pick up Kurt and checked to see if he was hurt. Satisfied, she turned back to the woman.

"Excuse me?" The woman frowned at Elizabeth and put her hand on her own hip.

"You heard me." Elizabeth said coolly. "I gotta tell you...I don't like it when snobby rich people call my family disgusting. What if someone called your son snobby and stuck-up?"

The woman merely scoffed and snorted derisively. "Whatever. Your son will work for mine one day."

With that, the woman walked off leaving Elizabeth looking ready to kill. She huffed and turned back towards her husband who wasn't sure whether to laugh or yell back at the woman. Neither noticed Kurt and the baby boy wave sadly to each other.

"Me without my camera." Burt chuckled.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That snobby rich lady doesn't know what she's talking about. Her son may end up working for Kurt one day."

"That's the spirit." Burt nodded as he started packing up. "But, who's to say they'll ever meet? That little boy might go to a private school."

"Well, he was wearing a vest and a bow tie, so you might be right." Elizabeth said as she balanced Kurt on her hip and helped packing. "I just hope that boy doesn't turn out to be his mother. I'm not sure if I _want_ him and Kurt to meet if he does."

"Come on. Not everybody turns out like their parents." Burt assured her.

Elizabeth smiled and pushed away her brown bangs. "Yeah, you're right."

Little did Elizabeth know that her son and that boy would meet a little over fourteen and a half years later on the staircase at Dalton Academy in Westerville, and eventually fall in love.

**I thought it'd be cute if Blaine and Kurt met before, but don't remember. Lol Tomorrow is Klaine AU.**


	2. First Impression

**Okay, so...for AU Klaine day, I will also be doing a semi-parody. I know he already basically did this with the Warbler Gap Attack, but, I always wondered what it'd be like if Blaine serenaded Kurt. Blaine is at McKinley, they haven't started dating yet. This takes place at the end of Blaine's freshman year and Kurt's sophmore year. I do not own Teenage Dream. It belongs to Katy Perry.**

"...So, as student body president, I just wanna say like yay to all of us for a really neat year."

The students of McKinley High were gathered in the auditorium. Brittany stood at the podium, smiling vapidly at her classmates.

"Yo, Brittany!" Jacob exclaimed. "Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, babay!"

Santana turned around to glare at Jacob and swiped her forefinger across her throat in a "you're dead" gesture. Brittany continued.

"And as for my final news, I'd like to invite all of you to my totally amazing end of school party next Saturday to watch the Katy Perry concert live on Pay Per View." Everyone cheered. "Thank you. Thank you very much. And now without further ado, Principal Figgins."

The crowd was completely silence as Figgins walked to the podium. "Quiet please, children..."

Puck leaned over from his seat, smiling at Kurt. "Yo, Hummel, about Brittany's party..."

XX

Blaine watched from the curtains as Kurt and Puck talked. He felt a surge of jealousy rush through him. But...Puck was straight, right? I mean, he got a girl pregnant... Taking a deep breath, Blaine turned to his friends Artie and Mike. "Uh...how are you doing there, Artie?"

"Don't give me that attitude, yo. I'm doing it all for you." Artie snapped. He turned to the projector screen to do the finishing touches.

"Are you sure about this, Blaine?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean...hijacking an assembly to impress a guy? We could get our asses kicked out."

"It's my one chance, Mike." Blaine replied, adjusting his green vest over his white short-sleeved shirt. "To Kurt, I'm just a nobody."

Kurt was on the Cheerleading squad and in Glee Club. Blaine met Kurt on his second day of school. He was so angelic and graceful. Every time Blaine was around him, he always stumbled over his words, and his breath leaves his body. He tried talking to him, but...it felt like he was being ignored. But after today...

"A'ight, it's ready." Artie said to Blaine. "Are you?"

Blaine snapped from his thoughts and turned to Artie and nodded. He took a deep breath and swallowed. He put his sunglasses on and gave Artie a thumbs-up. An instrumental version of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream started playing. Figgins turned around in shock at the projector screen pulling up. Mike pulled a lever to a trapdoor, which Figgins fell through. The trapdoor closed, and Blaine slid onstage. Students were already cheering and some were wondering what the heck was going on.

_**You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punchline wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<strong>_

Kurt glanced up in pleasant surprise at Blaine decked out in a white t-shirt, green leather vest, and ripped blue jeans. The projector showed Katy Perry's music video to Teenage Dream. Rachel squealed and smiled at Kurt, nudging him.

"He's singing to you!" Rachel whispered. Kurt turned to her and blushed.

Finn just chuckled and shook his head. _'Oh, Burt's gonna_ love _this!' _He whipped out his phone and started filming Blaine's performance.__

_**Before you met me**_  
><em><strong>I was all right but things<strong>_  
><em><strong>Were kinda heavy<strong>_  
><em><strong>You brought me to life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now every February<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<strong>_

Some students stood up and danced to the music. Blaine's heart leaped with pleasure as he saw Kurt smiling lovingly at him. Blaine took his sunglasses off and threw them to Kurt, who caught them with ease. __

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
><em><strong>No regrets, just love<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can dance, until we die<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I, will be young forever<strong>_

Finn's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't like the idea of some guy singing to his brother about having sex. He wasn't sure whether to beat him up afterwards or congratulate him on his efforts.__

_**You make me feel**_  
><em><strong>Like I'm livin' a<strong>_  
><em><strong>Teenage dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>The way you turn me on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's run away and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>_

Kurt kept smiling at Blaine, who never took his eyes off of him. Ever since he heard him sing, Kurt's had the biggest crush on Blaine, but he wasn't sure if he liked him back. Now it was clear that he was.

_**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<strong>_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
><em><strong>No regrets, just love<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can dance, until we die<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I, will be young forever<strong>_

_**You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<strong>_

_**I'm a get your heart racing  
>In my skin tights jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) **_

Everyone stood up and cheered for Blaine, who beamed in pride and bowed. He noticed Kurt clapping the hardest. He froze as someone tapped him on the shoulder. Figgins was behind him folding his arms and looking angry.

XXX

Later, Mike had already been in the principal's office, and Artie was currently in there. Blaine sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm a failure. A complete loser. My one chance to impress Kurt, and I blew it."

XX

Kurt and Rachel walked along the halls of McKinley. Rachel was yammering on about her summer plans, and Kurt was only half-listening. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and his performance in the auditorium.

_'I can't believe he risked expulsion for me.' _Kurt thought, starry-eyed. _'He must really like me.'_

The Cheerio found himself walking into the secretary's office towards where Blaine sat. He glanced back at Rachel, who waved to him in encouragement. Kurt nodded and walked up to Blaine. He swallowed his nervousness back and tapped him on the shoulder. Thinking it was the principal, Blaine jumped in surprise. Kurt squeaked and dropped his books in surprise.

Blaine blushed beet red in embarrassment and jumped down to the floor to pick up Kurt's books. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Really." Kurt knelt down to pick up his books. They accidentally brushed hands, blushed, and stood up. "Um...I liked your dance. It was, um...interesting."

"Yeah?" Blaine said, brightening up. "Oh, yeah, it's from Katy Perry's new video."

"I know- she's totally a genius." Kurt replied.

"She's having a concert next week in LA." Blaine said, folding his arms.

"I know. Brittany's showing it at her party."

"Oh, yeah." Blaine chuckled. "Um...Kurt, uh...I was thinking of asking you to go with me, that is to Brittany's party. Of course if you don't want to, I completely understand."

Excitement welled up inside Kurt. He swallowed to beat it down. "I was thinking that...I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Great!"

"Terrific."

"Okay, then."

"Okay."

Rachel came in and clutched onto Kurt's arm. "Come on, Kurt. Let's not belabor the moment now."

"Well, I better be going." Kurt said to Blaine. "See you."

Blaine waved to Kurt. As soon as he left, he pumped his fist._ 'Yes! He said yes!'_

Things were turning out great for Blaine this year. Maybe Kurt will be his boyfriend.

**Next up: Missing Moments!**


	3. Saving Me

**Wow. Tough crowd. No reviews? **

Kurt sighed as he walked through Blaine's almost-empty house. He ran upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Blaine said from inside.

Kurt walked through the doorframe and smiled at his boyfriend playing on his phone. "Hey. Whatcha doing?"

"Deleting all of my so-called Dalton friends from my contacts on my phone, and defriending them on Facebook." Blaine said simply.

Kurt sat down in the armchair next to Blaine's bed. "They haven't called to apologize, yet?"

"Nope." Blaine sighed heavily and threw his phone back on his bed. "All I wanted was to invite the Warblers to _West Side Story_. That's all I wanted. Instead, I get an ill-fated trip to a gay bar, betrayed New Directions by blabbing about our Regionals setlist, and I end up missing Michael Week because of a tainted slushy!"

"It wasn't your fault." Kurt reached over to squeeze his boyfriend's hand gently. His surgery was successful, however, he needed to take it really easy for two weeks, which included limited visitors. "You didn't know what would happen."

Blaine swallowed, and his eyes burned, but not because of the surgery. "I'm sorry, Kurt. You warned me about him. I...I just...liked the attention he gave me. Maybe I hung around him was because he kept showering me with compliments- albeit slightly inappropriate compliments- and...maybe I just needed that. You're about the only person who sees me for who I am and just accepts me unconditionally."

Kurt's heart went out for Blaine. His parents don't agree with his lifestyle, and his brother was never around. It must be tough not to have a support system. He smiled and pulled out a large, white card made from construction paper.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Kurt gave Blaine the card. "It's a get well card. Everyone in New Directions signed it."

Blaine's chest swelled with emotion. "Well...at least I have some friends."

Kurt chuckled. "You do."

"How did this happen?" Blaine asked, getting choked up. "How did the Warblers go from being perfect gentlemen to out-of-control...slushy throwers?"

"'Slushy-throwers' isn't very dapper..." Kurt said teasingly.

"Yeah, well, neither is throwing around slushies at people." Blaine grumbled. He folded his arms.

"Honestly...I think Sebastian may have corrupted them." Kurt shrugged. "I mean...the Council has been a long standing tradition since Dalton was founded. Now he's their Captian?"

"Dalton also has a no-bullying policy." Blaine mentioned.

"Yeah, well, rules are meant to be broken, apparently." Kurt rolled his eyes. He paused for a minute reflecting on the situation. "I feel like you're always saving me."

Blaine smiled lovingly. "I'd take a bullet for you if I have to."

Kurt blushed and got choked up. He sniffed and cleared his throat. "I would, too." Kurt leaned over and gently kissed Blaine on the lips.

"I'm sorry I was so passive." Blaine said, sniffing. "I should have been more firm and just stayed clear of him."

"Well, it could have been worse." Kurt nodded. "You know, he told me that New Directions is a joke, and that you are too good for me, and by the end of the year, he'll have you, and I'll have a Lima Bean apron and a gay face."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend in shock. "What? When did he say that?"

"Last month before Sectionals." Kurt replied, shrugging. He noticed his boyfriend's face turning from shock to horror to anger. "Blaine, it's fine. I'm not gonna let that bother me. I know I'm going to have you and a Tony award, and _he'll _be the one in a Lima Bean apron."

Blaine sighed, shook his head, and folded his arms. "I can't believe this. Did he even show any remorse for what he did to me, and almost did to you?"

"Not according to Santana." Kurt shook his head. "She said someone spoke up at the mention of your surgery and asked if you were going to be okay. Sebastian stopped him, though."

Blaine nodded slowly. Anger and hatred for Sebastian was boiling up inside him. "Okay. You know what? That tears it." He swung his legs over the bed, clumsily stood up, and headed for the door.

Kurt's eyes widened. He leapt up to stop him. "Blaine, honey, you should be in bed."

"Oh, I'll be in bed, right after I put Sebastard in a coma and a full body cast!" Blaine snapped and grabbed the door handle. Something popped into his head, and he let go. "No, you know what? Never mind. I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of him knowing he got to me. I'll let him live in fear of being beaten up by me- or better yet, my protective older brother!" He put both hands on Kurt's shoulders and sighed. "Thanks for the talk, baby. You're the best boyfriend ever." He kissed Kurt and flopped back onto his bed.

Kurt gave a huge sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to stumble through Dalton and end up fainting, giving Sebastian more reason for him to give them a hard time.

"...Does he even_ know _you have a brother?"

**LOL Next up- Klaine Anniversary!**


	4. Anniversary

**HAPPY KLAINEVERSARY, EVERYBODY! :D**

It was one week after Quinn's accident. She was still in the hospital, and nobody felt like being cheerful.

"Guys, look, I know we're all upset about Quinn, but, would she want everyone to grieve instead of practicing for Nationals?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Mr. Schue's right, guys." Blaine said, standing up. "When the Warblers' mascot Pavoratti died last year, we were sad...but we just kept on going. Because that's what Pavoratti would have wanted. I'm sure Quinn would want the same thing."

"Who the hell is Pavoratti?" Artie asked.

"An actual Warbler bird." Kurt explained. _'Whose grave is probably getting pissed on by each of the Warblers every day, now...'_

"Okay, sure." Rachel shrugged and stood up. "I never let anything get in the way of a performance-"

"And we have a blackmail photo to prove it." Finn nodded.

"-so, let's get ready for Nationals, shall we?" Rachel smiled at the group, who slowly shrugged and smiled back.

XXX

After rehearsal, Rachel caught up with Blaine at his locker. "Hey."

"Oh, hey." Blaine smiled at his friend. "Thanks for backing me up today."

"You're welcome." Rachel reached up to hug Blaine, who chuckled with surprise.

"Uh, what's this?"

"Well, after all the craziness going on, I completely forgot it's yours and Kurt's one year dating anniversary." Rachel said, smiling.

Blaine froze and paled. Their anniversary was today? "Oh my God." He shut his locker and ran off.

XX

"Hi, I was hoping to reserve a table for tonight." Blaine was on the phone pacing in the auditorium. "Oh. I see. Well, it's just that it's my one year dating anniversary, and I forgot, so...oh. Well, would it help if I told you I'm dating the son of a US congressman? ….I didn't think so. Okay, thanks anyway. Bye." He hung up and sighed in frustration. "Damn it."

"Hey, Frodo." Blaine looked to see Santana walking up to him. "Problem?"

"I forgot today is my and Kurt's dating anniversary." Blaine said, his voice full of regret. "I don't know what to do. None of the nicer restaurants in town or in Westerville have an open table tonight."

"Hmm. I see." Santana walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Here's what you're gonna do. First, give me five dollars."

Blaine pulled out a five dollar bill. "Okay, why?"

"I need five dollars." Santana replied simply and put it in her pocket. "Next...just take Lady Lips out for a picnic. It's cheesy as hell, but doable."

"With what? I can't cook." Blaine said shrugging.

"There's a Fresh Market on Tenth. The deli has already-made whole chickens and turkeys." Santana answered. "Add some instant vegatables and already-made dessert into the mix, and voila! Oh- don't forget the drinks, too. Or the blanket. Or the basket."

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Got it. Thanks, Santana."

"Anytime." Santana smiled and patted his shoulder. She took out the fiver. "Do you have five ones for this five?"

"Oh, yeah." Blaine pulled out five ones.

"Great, 'cause my five was lonely." Santana smiled, took the other five, and ran off leaving Blaine looking shocked.

"It could have been worse..." He told himself to calm down. "It could have been worse..."

XXX

Kurt adjusted his jacket as he smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Blaine previously told him to be ready by six-thirty PM for a special surprise. The doorbell rang, and Kurt squealed with excitement and ran downstairs.

"Hey, baby." Blaine replied, smiling.

Kurt put his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. "Hey. Happy anniversary."

"Thanks. Happy Anniversary." Blaine took a deep breath and took Kurt's hand. "You ready?"

"Ready." Kurt grinned so much, his face hurt. He let Blaine lead him to his car and got in. "So, where are we going?"

"You wanna ruin the surprise?" Blaine asked half-jokingly.

Kurt giggled. "Yes!"

Blaine just chuckled and drove. Thunder rumbled in the distant, but the boys ignored it. Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the park and got out. He opened Kurt's door for him, and helped him out. Blaine opened the back door and pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why, Blaine...a picnic in the park?"

"Yeah." He said, closing the door. "I think I'm getting better at romance."

"You are. You really are." Kurt nodded. He took Blaine's hand and they started walking towards the grass. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck. It then began to rain.

Blaine stopped in his track and bit back a groan. "Great..."

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend. He could tell he wanted tonight to be perfect, and the night is already ironically getting rained on. He gently took the handle of the picnic basket. "Hey, tell you what, why don't we have our picnic in the car?"

Blaine turned to his boyfriend. "Car picnic?"

Kurt shrugged. "Well, since you've already prepared a picnic."

Blaine smiled. "Sure."

The boys put down the back seats and set up their picnic in the back. It was a little crowded, but better than nothing.

"This is cozy." Kurt smiled as he took a bite of chicken.

"I'm glad you like it." Blaine replied. He sighed. "I probably should have checked the weather..."

"It's okay." Kurt assured him. "Oh! Speaking of..." He reached up front and pulled out a bag. "Happy One Year Anniversary."

"Kurt, what's this?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled. "You gotta open it to find out."

Blaine smiled and pulled out a big, navy blue plastic goblet trophy with a pair of big, sapphire blue rhinestone sunglasses on it. "Kurt...is this a trophy?"

Kurt nodded. "Read the back."

Blaine turned it over. "'This award is for the Best Boyfriend Ever, Blaine Lucas Anderson'." Blaine's eyes welled up with tears of joy as he looked lovingly at his boyfriend. He sniffed. "Kurt...I love it." He swallowed and pulled Kurt into a hug. When they pulled away, Blaine got his anniversary gift for Kurt. "Here. This is for you."

Kurt opened it and chuckled softly. "You made me a CD."

"It's a CD of songs that remind me of us." Blaine grinned widely.

"I love it." Kurt smiled and sniffed.

Blaine chuckled. "You haven't even listened to it, yet."

Kurt also chuckled. "I don't care. I still love it." He reached over and pulled Blaine into another kiss. They made out for a little while, then Kurt sighed happily and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his torso.

Blaine hugged Kurt close and kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt murmered.


	5. Graduation

**So, I watched a marathon of Glee episodes yesterday. Um... I must be more menacing than I thought, because Burt saying to Karofsky "So you like bullying, huh? Why don't you try me?" sounded a bit lame. **

**Anyway...**

Blaine looked around at the graduating seniors running around signing yearbooks, getting last minute photos of them and their friends. He sighed heavily and leaned against a wall. It dawned on him hard that his boyfriend would soon be graduating and leaving for college. He would be all alone at McKinley next year. Sure, he became sort-of friends with Tina and Sugar, but...he wouldn't have his boyfriend. He wondered what would've happened if he just stayed at Dalton. But then again, Sebastian goes there... but would he have joined the Warblers if Blaine had stayed?

"Hey."

Blaine jumped in surprise and snapped out of his thoughts. Kurt stood next to him, looking concerned. Blaine smiled. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah...I'm just thinking." Blaine answered, trying not to sound sad.

"About?" Kurt prompted. Blaine didn't respond. "Blaine, come on. What's wrong?"

Sighing, Blaine gave in. He shook his head. "I guess I'm just worried about facing my senior year alone."

"You're not going to be alone." Kurt said, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "You'll have Tina, Sam, Sugar, Rory, Artie, and Brittany."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I thought Brittany was graduating?"

"She flunked out." Kurt shrugged. "She'll have to repeat the year over again."

"Ahh." Blaine nodded. "What was I thinking, Kurt? Transferring, and then having to spend senior year alone?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay- without you."

"Well, look at it this way: this year was one less year we spent apart." Kurt smiled and winked.

Blaine chuckled. "True." He nodded slowly and decided to change the subject. "So are you nervous? About graduating and going off to college?"

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "Honestly? Yes. I'm just glad Rachel and Finn will be going to New York with me. I'm not sure if I could handle it on my own."

Blaine squeezed his shoulder. "I think you would have been fine. You're strong. Probably one of the strongest men I've ever met."

Tears of love sprang to the countertenor's eyes. He swallowed back a lump. "Thanks. So are you. When you get into NYADA, you'll move in with me."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. His boyfriend can be so passive aggressive sometimes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him. "Mmm. Now...let's head to the grounds. We have a graduation ceremony to go to."


	6. Wedding

Blaine was nervous. Not because he was going to Burt about Kurt for the second time in his life, but how Kurt would respond. He swallowed and knocked on the door of Burt's and Carole's house.

"Hey, Blaine! Come on in." Burt smiled and stepped aside.

Blaine stepped through the threshold. "Hey, Burt. How's Carole?"

"Doing good. She's spoiling Barbie."

Blaine chuckled. Barbara- Barbie for short- is Finn's and Rachel's three-year-old daughter. Blaine and Burt sat on the couch. The younger man took a deep breath and swallowed. "Burt...Kurt is the best first boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. He is my light and rock. I can't live a day without him. I have a job and things have settled down. I love your son dearly. It would give me great pleasure to be his husband...but, first, I would like to ask for your blessing."

Burt's heart swelled. He was wondering when Blaine would ask! The two dated for a year and a half, decided to see other people, and started dating again during Kurt's senior year in college.

"Yes. You have my blessing." Burt said, swallowing a lump. "Do you have a ring, yet?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. And thank you."

"You're welcome." Burt held up one finger. "Wait right here. I have the perfect ring for you." After a few minutes, Burt came back carrying a slightly dusty and faded black velvet box. "This is the ring I proposed to my first wife with. I'm sure Kurt would love to have a part of his mother with him."

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Yeah, he would."

XX

Kurt giggled as his boyfriend pulled him to a flowery meadow in Central Park.

"Blaine, what's this about?" He asked.

Blaine took a deep breath and turned to Kurt. "Kurt...I love you more than life itself. I promise to always love you. Our breakup seemed like an eternity, and it made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kurt smiled and a lump rose to his throat. Was Blaine saying what he thought he was saying? To confirm Kurt's musings, Blaine got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. Kurt gasped and smiled wider. "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Happy tears sprang to Kurt's eyes. He nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you!"

Blaine smiled, stood up, and pulled Kurt into a kiss. They were finally getting married.

XXX

A year later, Kurt paced the floor of the dressing room. Rachel was his matron of honor, and Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Sugar were his bridesmaids.

"Okay...everything seems to be in order here." Kurt took a deep breath. In less than twenty minutes, he will be Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson. He was nervous. What if something went wrong? What if he forgot his vows? What if Blaine changed his mind? "Everything's in order, right? We got the flowers, the band, the entire wedding party?"

"Nice dig at the Finchel Wedding Disaster." Santana commented, smirking.

Rachel and Quinn glared at Santana. Rachel softened and turned to Kurt. "Kurt, relax. Everything's going to be fine."

Kurt relaxed a little. "I've never been so nervous. You know I almost walked out of the house with no pants?"

"TMI!" Tina exclaimed.

Rachel waved a hand to calm everyone down. "Okay, okay. Kurt, you have nothing to worry about. Everything will be just like you imagined it."

"I hope so."

Burt walked in looking happy. "Kurt? It's time. Are you ready?"

Kurt turned to his father and nodded. "Let's do this."

XXX

Blaine beamed with joy and pride as Kurt walked down the aisle towards him. As they drew close, Burt took Blaine's hand and clasped his and Kurt's hand together.

"Be good to each other." Burt said. He sniffed. "I've never been more proud of you two than I am today."

Burt went to his seat and the minister began the ceremony.

"Do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold , to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Kurt swallowed down his lump. "I do."

"And do you, Blaine Anderson, take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do." Blaine said, his voice breaking.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands! You may now kiss."

Everyone cheered as Kurt and Blaine shared their first kiss as husbands.

And they both lived happily ever after.

**XD Okay, seriously, I did not know how to end this, so...deal with it.**


	7. Home

**Okay, I'm late, I know. But here it is: Day 7 of Klaine week. **

Blaine yawned as he parked his car in his driveway. It was a long day at work and he was hungry and a little tired. He got out of the car, grabbed his bag, and ran up the porch steps. He could hear a video game blasting from inside and he could smell dinner.

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaine called as he walked through the door.

"DADDYDADDYDADDY!" 

Blaine smiled and knelt down as a little girl with black curly hair bounded towards him. He pulled her into a hug. "Oh! Hey, sweetie. How was your day today?"

"I made a house out of constriction paper." She announced proudly.

"That's great, Lizzie." Blaine stood up and carried Lizzie to the kitchen where Kurt was taking something out of the oven. He set the dish on the stove and closed the oven door and turned around.

"Hey, babe. How was work?" Kurt turned to his husband and smiled.

"It was exhausting." Blaine set Lizzie on a stool. He was a freelance artist and sang at clubs, weddings, funerals, and school dances. "The wedding I sang at today turned into a riot. The groom's ex-girlfriend showed up, and his bride started a fight with her."

"Yikes." Kurt walked over to Blaine and put his arms around him. "Did you miss me?"

"Only every second." Blaine chuckled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Get a room!" Exclaimed their nine year old son Cooper.

Kurt and Blaine turned to smile at their son. "All right. Why don't you and Lizzie wash up for dinner?"

Cooper shrugged. "Okay. Come on, Lizzie." He helped his sister down and they ran to the bathroom.

"They grow up so fast." Kurt said, his eyes shining with tears.

Blaine put an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Yeah. Pretty soon, they'll be bringing home dates."

Kurt sighed heavily. "I don't think I'm ready for that, yet."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Me neither."

**Aaaand that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
